colorsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Радуга
right|320px|thumb|Радуга в водяной пыли от водопада [[Такаккау, Канада ]] right|thumb|470px|Радуга над городом Гродно, Белоруссия Ра́дуга — атмосферное, оптическое и метеорологическое явление, наблюдаемое при освещении ярким источником света (в природе Солнцем или Луной - см. лунная радуга) множества водяных капель (дождя или тумана). Радуга выглядит как разноцветная дуга или окружность, составленная из цветов спектра (от внешнего края: красный, оранжевый, жёлтый, зелёный, голубой, синий, фиолетовый). Это те семь цветов, которые принято выделять в радуге в русской культуре (возможно, вслед за Ньютоном, см. ниже), но следует иметь в виду, что на самом деле спектр непрерывен, и его цвета плавно переходят друг в друга через множество промежуточных оттенков. Центр окружности, описываемой радугой, лежит на прямой, проходящей через наблюдателя и Солнце, при этом Солнце всегда находится за спиной наблюдателя, и одновременно видеть Солнце и радугу без использования оптических приспособлений невозможно. Для наблюдателя на земле радуга обычно выглядит как дуга, часть окружности, и чем выше точка наблюдения — тем она полнее (с горы или самолёта можно увидеть и полную окружность). Когда Солнце поднимается выше 42 градусов над горизонтом, окружность возможного появления радуги оказывается ниже уровня земли, и наблюдатель, находящийся на её поверхности, увидеть радугу не может . Физика радуги thumb|Первичная и вторичная радуги с [[Полоса Александра|полосой Александра между ними]] thumb|Преломление света при его переходе в среду с иной оптической плотностью Радуга возникает из-за того, что солнечный свет преломляется и отражается капельками воды (дождя или тумана), парящими в атмосфере. Эти капельки по-разному отклоняют свет разных цветов (показатель преломления воды для более длинноволнового (красного) света меньше, чем для коротковолнового (фиолетового), поэтому слабее всего отклоняется красный свет — на 137°30’, а сильнее всего фиолетовый — на 139°20’). В результате белый свет разлагается в спектр (происходит дисперсия света). Наблюдатель, который стоит спиной к источнику света, видит разноцветное свечение, которое исходит из пространства по концентрическим окружностям (дугам). left|thumb|Ход лучей в сферической капле, образование первичной радуги Радуга представляет собой каустику, возникающую при преломлении и отражении (внутри капли) плоскопараллельного пучка света на сферической капле. Как показано на рисунке (для пучка монохроматического света), отражённый свет имеет максимальную интенсивность для определённого угла между источником, каплей и наблюдателем (и этот максимум весьма «острый», то есть бо́льшая часть света выходит из капли, развернувшись практически точно на один и тот же угол). Дело в том, что угол, под которым уходит из капли отражённый и преломлённый ею луч, немонотонно зависит от расстояния от падающего (первоначального) луча до оси, параллельной ему и проходящей через центр капли (эта зависимость довольно проста, и её нетрудно явно вычислить), и зависимость эта имеет гладкий экстремум. Поэтому больше всего света капля разворачивает именно на этот угол и близкие к нему. При этом угле (значения которого немного различаются для разных показателей преломления, соответствующих лучам разного цвета) и возникает отражение-преломление максимальной яркости, составляющее (от разных капель) радугу («яркие» лучи от разных капель образуют конус с вершиной в зрачке наблюдателя и осью, проходящей через наблюдателя и Солнце)Можно заметить (это хорошо видно и на рисунке), что заметное количество света, отраженного-преломленного в каплях, попадает и во внутреннюю область конуса. И хотя в этой области острый максимум интенсивности отсутствует, что делает свет в ней практически лишенным цвета, однако общее количество попадающего сюда света — достаточно велико. При наблюдении (и на фотографиях) нередко можно заметить, что небо (как и пейзаж и вообще всё) внутри дуги радуги — заметно более светлое.. Для одного отражения внутри капли такой угол имеет одно значение, для двух — другое, и т. д. Этому соответствует первичная (радуга первого порядка), вторичная (радуга второго порядка) и т. д. радуга. Первичная — самая яркая, она уносит из капли большинство света. Радугу большего порядка обычно не удаётся увидеть, так как она очень слаба. 320px|right|thumb|Схема образования радуги 1) сферическая [[капля 2) внутреннее отражение 3) первичная радуга 4) преломление 5) вторичная радуга 6) входящий луч света 7) ход лучей при формировании первичной радуги 8) ход лучей при формировании вторичной радуги 9) наблюдатель 10) область формирования первичной радуги 11) область формирования вторичной радуги 12) облако капелек ]] Чаще всего наблюдается первичная радуга, при которой свет претерпевает одно внутреннее отражение. Ход лучей показан на рисунке справа вверху. В первичной радуге красный цвет находится снаружи дуги, её угловой радиус составляет 40-42°. Иногда можно увидеть ещё одну, менее яркую радугу вокруг первой. Это вторичная радуга, которая образована светом, отражённым в каплях два раза. Во вторичной радуге «перевёрнутый» порядок цветов — снаружи находится фиолетовый, а внутри красный. Угловой радиус вторичной радуги 50-53°. Небо между двумя радугами обычно заметно более тёмное, эту область называют полосой Александра. Появление радуги третьего порядка в естественных условиях случается чрезвычайно редко. СчитаетсяFrom myth to reality: photos prove triple rainbows exist — Статья на сайте Оптического общества (The Optical Society, OSA), что за последние 250 лет было только пять научных сообщений о наблюдении данного феномена. В то же время благодаря применению специальных методов фотосъёмки и последующей обработки полученных фотографий удаётся зарегистрировать радуги четвёртого , пятого и даже, как предполагается, седьмого порядков. В лабораторных условиях удаётся получать радуги гораздо более высоких порядков. Так, в статье, опубликованной в 1998 г., утверждалось, что авторам, используя лазерное излучение, удалось получить радугу двухсотого порядка . Свет первичной радуги поляризован на 96 % вдоль направления дугиRainbow — A polarized arch?. Свет вторичной радуги поляризован на 90 %. В яркую лунную ночь можно наблюдать и радугу от Луны. Поскольку рецепторы человеческого глаза, работающие при слабом освещении, — «палочки» — не воспринимают цвета, лунная радуга выглядит белёсой; чем ярче свет, тем «цветнее» радуга (в её восприятие включаются цветовые рецепторы — «колбочки»). Необычные радуги Чаще всего наблюдается простая радуга-дуга, но известно много других оптических феноменов, которые возникают по похожим причинам или похоже выглядят. Среди них, например, ''туманная (белая) радуга'', возникающая на очень маленьких капельках тумана, и огненная радуга (один из видов гало), возникающая на перистых облаках. Похож на радугу и слабый паргелий — гало в 22° слева и справа от солнца. Ночью можно увидеть ''лунную радугу''. Когда радуга появляется над поверхностью воды (или над другой отражающей поверхностью, например, мокрым пескомReflection Rainbows), может возникнуть так называемая отражённая радуга ( )Reflection Bow Formation. Она появляется, когда солнечный свет отражается от поверхности воды до того, как попадает на дождевые капли, где происходит преломление. Необходимо, чтобы водная поверхность была достаточно большой, спокойной и близкой к стене дождя. Из-за большого количества условий отражённая радуга — редкое явление. Отражённая радуга пересекает основную на уровне горизонта, далее проходит над ней. Так как солнечный свет предварительно отражается от воды, яркость отражённой радуги ниже основной. Явления, ошибочно принимаемые за радугу right|200px|thumb|Перевёрнутая радуга При определённых обстоятельствах можно увидеть двойную, перевёрнутую или даже кольцевую радугу. На самом деле это явления другого процесса — преломления света в кристаллах льда, рассеянного в атмосфере, и относятся к галоhttp://ice-halo.net/theory Как отличить гало от радуги. Для появления в небе перевернутой радуги (околозенитной дуги, зенитной дуги — одного из видов гало) необходимы специфические погодные условия, характерные для Северного и Южного полюсов. Перевернутая радуга образуется за счет преломления света, проходящего через льдинки тонкой завесы облаков на высоте 7 — 8 тысяч метров. Цвета в такой радуге располагаются тоже наоборот: фиолетовый вверху, а красный — внизу. История исследования left|thumb|Радуга на [[Аляска|Аляске|300px]] Персидский астроном Кутб ад-Дин аш-Ширази (1236—1311), а возможно, его ученик en:Kamal al-din al-Farisi (1260—1320), видимо, был первым, кто дал достаточно точное объяснение феноменаAl-Farisi biography. Примерно одновременно аналогичное объяснение радуги предложил и немецкий учёный . Общая физическая картина радуги была описана в 1611 году Марком Антонием де Доминисом в книге «''De radiis visus et lucis in vitris perspectivis et iride''». На основании опытных наблюдений он пришёл к заключению, что радуга получается в результате отражения от внутренней поверхности капли дождя и двукратного преломления — при входе в каплю и при выходе из неё. Рене Декарт дал более полное объяснение радуги в 1635 году в своём труде «Метеоры» в главе «О радуге». В частности, он установил, что вторичная радуга возникает в результате двух преломлений и двух отражений . И. Ньютон в своём трактате «Оптика» дополнил теорию Декарта и де Доминиса тем, что разъяснил причины возникновения цветов радуги и объяснил противоположный порядок расположения цветов в радугах первого и второго порядков . В радуге при этом И. Ньютон выделял семь цветов: красный, оранжевый, жёлтый, зелёный, синий, индиго и фиолетовый. right|250px|thumb|Двойная радуга в [[ландшафте, картина Питера Рубенса]] Хотя многоцветный спектр радуги непрерывен, во многих странах в нём выделяют 7 или 6 (например, в англоязычных странахО количестве цветов в радуге) цветов. Считают, что первым выбрал число 7 И. Ньютон. right|250px|thumb|Радуга Разделению солнечного спектра на отдельные цвета может способствовать то, что на непрерывный спектр в солнечном свете наложен дискретный линейчатый спектр поглощения некоторых атомов во внешних слоях солнечной атмосферы (фраунгоферовы линии), причём некоторые из этих линий поглощения достаточно интенсивны, чтобы быть заметными, то есть способствовать впечатлению, что солнечный спектр состоит из полосок «отдельных цветов». Возможно, попытка привязать к наиболее интенсивным фраунгоферовым линиям традиционное (ньютоново) деление солнечного спектра на семь основных цветов и была бы несколько искусственной, но усиливая общее впечатление «разделённости» цветов спектра, вместе с другими психологическими механизмами, восприятие такой разделённости довольно правдоподобно могло бы быть одним из оснований традиционного деления цветов радуги . Мнемонические фразы Цвета в радуге расположены в последовательности, соответствующей спектру видимого света. В русском языке существуют такие мнемонические фразы для запоминания этой последовательности: * К'ак 'однажды Ж'ак-'звонарь г'оловой 'сломал ф'онарь * 'Каждый о'хотник 'желает з'нать, 'где с'идит 'фазан. Фразы являются так называемым акростихом | издательство = Прайм-Еврознак | год = 2003 | страницы = 144 | страниц = 416 | серия = Проект «Главный учебник» | isbn = 5938780896 | тираж = }}. В этих фразах начальная буква каждого слова соответствует начальной букве названия определённого цвета. * ''Каждый'' — красный * ''Охотник'' — оранжевый * ''Желает'' — жёлтый * ''Знать'' — зелёный * ''Где'' — голубой * ''Сидит'' — синий * ''Фазан'' — фиолетовый Цвета во фразе перечисляются в соответствии с порядком цветов в радуге, от красного (видимый свет с наибольшей длиной волны) до фиолетового (видимый свет с наименьшей длиной волны). Другие варианты Существуют аналогичные по цели конструкции, в которых цвета перечисляются в такой же последовательности. * ''Крот о'вце, 'жирафу, з'айке 'гладил с'тарые 'фуфайки'' * ''Как-то о'днажды 'Жан-'з'вонарь г'ородской 'сломал ф'онарь ''(К'ак 'о'днажды 'Ж'ак-'з'вонарь 'г'оловою 'с'бил 'ф'онарь) * ''Каждый о'формитель 'желает з'нать, 'где с'''качать [[Adobe Photoshop|ф'отошоп]] * ''Кем о'щущается 'жестокий з'вон 'гонга с'опротивления 'фатальности?'' * [[Кварк|'К'варк]] 'о'кружает 'ж'аркий 'з'анавес [[глюон|'г'люонов]], 'с'оздающих 'ф'люиды Радуга в истории, мифологии и культуре thumb|[[Кох, Йозеф Антон|Йозеф Антон Кох. Героический ландшафт с радугой (1805)|250px]] * В скандинавской мифологии радуга — это мост Биврёст, соединяющий Мидгард (мир людей) и Асгард (мир богов); красная полоса радуги — вечный огонь, который безвреден для Асов, но сожжёт любого смертного, который попытается подняться по мосту. Охраняет Биврёст Ас Хеймдалль. * В древнеиндийской мифологии — лук Индры, бога грома и молнии. * В древнегреческой мифологии — дорога Ириды, посланницы между мирами богов и людей. * В армянской мифологии радуга — это пояс Тира (первоначально бог солнца, потом — бог письменности, искусств и наук). * По славянским поверьям, радуга пьёт воду из озёр, рек и морей, которая потом проливается дождём. Иногда она заглатывает вместе с водою рыб и лягушек, поэтому порою они с неба падают. Появление радуги предвещало несчастье, а если человеку удастся пройти под радугой, то мужчина станет женщиной, а женщина — мужчиной . * Согласно поверьям многих африканских народов, в тех местах, где радуга касается земли, можно найти клад (драгоценные камни, раковины каури или бисер). * В мифологии австралийских аборигенов Радужный змей считается покровителем воды, дождя и шаманов. * Ирландский лепрекон прячет горшок золота в месте, где радуга коснулась земли. * В Библии радуга появилась после всемирного потопа как символ прощения человечества, союза Бога и человечества (в лице/через Ноя) и того, что потопа никогда больше не будет ( ). «Я полагаю радугу Мою в облаке, чтоб она была знамением завета между Мною и между землею. И будет, когда сгущу Я тучи над землею, покажется радуга в облаке». Эту фразу толкователь Пятикнижия РаШИ объясняет так: «Когда сгущу Я тучи над землею», — когда Мой Атрибут Суда будет подсказывать Мне навести на землю тьму и гибель, тогда… «появится радуга в облаке». То есть радуга показывается на небе тогда, когда человечество заслуживает гибели за свои грехи. «И будет, когда Я наведу облако на землю, то явится радуга в облаке; и Я вспомню завет Мой, который между Мною и между вами и между всякою душею живою во всякой плоти; и не будет более вода потопом на истребление всякой плоти». Согласно Талмуду, при жизни больших праведников нет нужды в этом знаке, так как Вселенная защищена от гибели их присутствием. * В японской мифологии боги Идзанаги и Идзанами стояли на небесном мосту, окуная с него копье, капли с которого стали островами. * Изображение радуги было личной эмблемой Екатерины Медичи. * В книге Фрэнка Баума «Удивительный волшебник из страны Оз» и в фильме, снятом на её основе, девочка Дороти, пройдя под радугой, попадает в Волшебную страну. Радуга и ассоциированные термины * Ирис — цветок с богатой гаммой цветов; * Иридий — металл, цвета соединений которого дают практически полную радугу; * Радужная оболочка глаза по-латыни — ирис; * Ирисовая диафрагма напоминает радужную оболочку глаза; * Присутствует в названиях муз. групп (к примеру, Rainbow). Радуга как символ * В XX веке флаг цветов радуги (шестицветной) стал символом гомосексуального движения. * Семицветная радуга изображена на флаге Еврейской автономной области. * Корабли всемирной природоохранной организации «Гринпис» носят название «Rainbow Warrior» (англ. Воин Радуги). * В 1970-х годах семицветный радужный флаг стал символом движения коренных народов Южной Америки в Боливии, Перу, Чили и Эквадоре. Он также является официальным флагом перуанского города Куско. См. также * Цвет * Свет * Спектр * Туманная радуга * Лунная радуга * Полоса Александра * Глория * Гало * Призма (оптика) * Радужный флаг Примечания Литература На русском языке * [[Афанасьев, Александр Николаевич|''Афанасьев А. Н.]] Народные поэтические представления радуги // Филологические записки. 1865. * [http://ufn.ru/ru/articles/1978/7/e/ X. Нуссенцвейг, ''Теория радуги, «Успехи физических наук», т.125, вып.7, 1978.] (Перевод из Nussenzveig, H. Moyses, «The Theory of the Rainbow», Scientific American, 236 (1977), 116. * * Тарасов Л. В., Тарасова А. Н., Беседы о преломлении света, М.: Наука, 1982. 176 с., серия Библиотечка «Квант», выпуск 18. На английском языке * Robert Greenler, Rainbows, Halos, and Glories, (1980) ISBN 0-521-38865-1 * Raymond L. Lee and Alastair B. Fraser, The Rainbow Bridge: Rainbows in Art, Myth and Science, (2001) Penn. State University Press and SPIE Press ISBN 0-271-01977-8 * David K. Lynch & William Livingston, «Color and Light in Nature», 2nd edition (2001) ISBN 0-521-77504-3 * M.G.J. Minnaert, «Light and Color in the Outdoors», 1995 ISBN 0-387-97935-2 * M. Minnaert, «The Nature of Light and Color in the Open Air», 1973 ISBN 0-486-20196-1 * Naylor, John, «Out of the Blue», 2002, ISBN 0-521-80925-8 * Bleicher, Steven (2004) Contemporary Color: Theory & Use p6. Delmar. ISBN 1-4018-3740-9: «However, most people can only discern six of these hues; they have trouble telling the difference between indigo and violet.» Ссылки На русском языке * Свет И Цвет * Этимология и семантика слова 'радуга' * Рене Декарт «О радуге» * Хаскелевич Д.-Б. Оптико-мистический феномен радуги (Ноев Завет в толковании Каббалы) На английском языке * About rainbows * Supernumerary and Multiple Rainbows * Spectacular rainbow at Elam Bend (McFall, Missouri) * Finding and Photographing rainbow * Kamal Al-Din Al-Farisi’s Explanation of the Rainbow * Creating Circular and Double Rainbows! - видео рассказывает основы физики радуги, показана искусственная радуга ночью, двойная радуга и круговая. Категория:Атмосферные оптические явления Категория:Цвет